Overcoming Anthropophobia
by Mountanned
Summary: Elsa has been locked away for years and as a result has become socially impaired— she's as scared of others as she is of herself. Anna is a social butterfly without a worry in the world. What happens if we force these two together? Elsanna, but not as siblings. Rating and plot may change.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Nicknames (I'm giving them to you now to avoid confusion)

Anna: Annie

Kristoff: Kristy, Kris, Krissy

Olaf: Offie

Hans: Hansel

* * *

Elsa gazed out the frosted window, a hand placed tentatively against the icy cold glass. She could just barely make out her own reflection; flawless, snow-white skin, pale blonde hair tied into a braid and left to hang over her shoulder, and crystal blue eyes that stared sadly back at her. Elsa looked past her reflection; the only thing peeking out from the fields of white in front of her home was the upper half of a marble fountain, sticking up from the snowy mounds in what seemed to be inanimate abject refusal to be buried and forgotten. The water that once spouted from the top was frozen against the stone, giving it a brilliant gleam.

She sighed. It was a rather special day; not only was it her birthday but it was also one of those days where the snow fell on its own rather than from her will. The girl's mother and father, were, of course, not present. But with nearly eighteen years of missed birthdays behind them, she was neither surprised nor hurt.

They had left her in an old stone mansion a few miles away from the dense population of the nearby city. Of course, they may have had a good reason; Elsa's powers were dangerous, even she could admit. She still believed, however, that it did not necessarily give her parents leave to abandon her as a daughter. It was not something within her control. Though the mansion, essentially her prison, was beautiful, it was empty save for a few timid maids, butlers and cooks, all of which were terrified of her. All save for Kai and Gerda. Poor Elsa had no friends with the exception of the butler Kai and his wife Gerda and still she felt that they didn't exactly count, as much as she loved them.

Even when the girl went to her classes at the college, she felt alone though she was surrounded by people. Due to years of seclusion, Elsa's social skills were admittedly horrible and when she tried to speak to new people, her speech skills quickly declined as well. She stuttered and mumbled and slurred and tripped over her words, and so fell to keeping her mouth shut the majority of the time.

In that moment contemplating the world outside the window, Elsa thought about how she wanted nothing more than to be able to look others in the eye, to tell them what was on her mind without sounding like a bumbling fool. If she had the courage, maybe then life would be easier, happier.

_Yeah, right. It'd take a lot more than that._

Elsa was jarred from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Elsa? May I come in, dear?" Gerda requested from behind the giant mahogany double doors that seemed to separate the girl and her room from the entirety world.

"Of course," she answered. As the door opened, she rose from the bench beside the frosty window and made her way over to the woman.

"Good Lord, Elsa, you can hardly see a thing in here," the maid said as she fumbled for the light switch. The glaring bulbs switched on and the bedroom was bathed in an ugly yellow glow.

"I'm having a bit of a migraine," Elsa admitted, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," Gerda apologized as she quickly shut the lights off again before continuing with a huge, genuine smile. "I just thought you could better see the gift Kai and I bought for you. Happy Birthday, Elsa."

"You're too kind," the blond mumbled with a grin of her own as Gerda pushed the rectangular wrapped box into her hands.

Elsa sat at the foot of her bed and Gerda took a seat beside her, gripping the girl's shoulders with her hands as she tore off the wrapping paper. Elsa grinned broadly at the gift before her; her favorite chocolates and a new book. With a thankful glance at her maid Elsa unboxed the chocolates and placed one into her mouth. It was filled with some strawberry cream and she savored it slowly.

"Thank you so much, Gerda, you and Kai both. This means a lot to me," the blonde girl said genuinely, grinning and reaching for another treat.

The woman pulled Elsa into a hug, gripping her firmly.

"Oh, Elsa. I long for the day when the rest of the world sees you for who you truly are. You're a sweet, kindhearted young woman and don't let anyone, be it your mother, father or classmates let you believe otherwise," Gerda said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Elsa felt tears prickling behind her own eyes. She knew the aging woman meant well but nothing could shake what had been furnished into her very bones her entire life— she was dangerous, unsuitable for normal life, unfit to be around normal people, undeserving of affection from anyone, including her own parents. She was a nobody, nothing but a heavy burden on those who had to make day-to-day contact with her. As much as Elsa didn't want to believe it, the course of her life, hidden away in a secluded mansion, only leaving for school, unworthy of attention from even her own parents, had her thinking it was true.

"You don't deserve this, Elsa. You've a heart of gold and you deserve to be happy and carefree and loved, even more so than your peers," Gerda whispered, taking Elsa's hand in hers and regarding Elsa as she would her own daughter.

She wanted to believe the old woman but couldn't. It filled the young woman with stubborn refusal to listen and Elsa sputtered an apology before bolting out the doors, sprinting down the grand staircase and wrenching the front doors open, standing strong even in the face of the howling wind and snow. Ignoring Gerda's calls, she slipped on shoes and a sweater before rushing out the doors, pulling them shut and beginning a trek into the beautiful snowy wonderland before her. Walking in the frost and snow always helped clear her mind and make her feel better about the ludicrous wind tunnel that was her life. With a determined glare, Elsa trudged forward through the powdery snow.

* * *

"Here, Olaf, hold my hands!" Anna shouted and watched as her younger brother leapt forward and latched his small, gloved palms around her wrists. She began spinning him in circles, her skates carving patterns into the ice.

Olaf's feet lifted clear off the ground and he cried out with a giggle, "Faster, Anna!"

Anna obliged, grinning at her brother's glee. His black hair, which normally stuck straight up, was blown to the side as she increased their speed, reveling in his ecstatic giggles.

"Kristoff, catch!" she called to her older brother. When he turned to them with his arms wide open, Anna tossed Olaf in Kristoff's direction. With a small "oof!" her older brother caught their younger brother, grinning and giving him a meek noogie.

They were all laughing and having a wonderful time, having found a frozen pond to skate on without sharing. The pond was hidden a bit in a secluded part of a forest, surrounded almost entirely by leafless trees with drops of water frozen mid-drip from the branches. The snow had calmed to mere flurries but left a huge three-foot deep expanse of the fluffy white stuff. The sky was white and the sun was hidden from view. It was quiet and calming, Anna thought. Peaceful.

"It's too bad Hans isn't here," Kristoff remarked as he gently placed Olaf down, watching as the boy's dark hair whipped around his face as he glided away.

"You know him; he got our dad's super shitty immune system. But I'm sure that he'll be better before everything thaws out," Anna said, pulling her hood tighter around her earmuffs. "This has been a really cold snow-over."

"He makes me pretty fucking glad that 'my' dad's Canadian. It makes the cold so much easier to bear, eh," Kristoff muttered, throwing his sister a dorky grin.

"Shut up, you big goof," the red headed girl laughed as she nudged his arm.

"Mom said to be back before noon, something about Olaf's dad coming to visit," Kristoff muttered, abhorrence dripping from his words as he dusted the snow off his gloves.

"What's with the attitude? I like Richard," Anna inquired with a sniffle.

"I dunno. He just comes off as really fake. And I don't think he treats Olaf as nicely as he should."

"What a caring big brother you are," Anna teased, smiling cheekily.

"Shut it."

"Anna, Kristy!" Olaf called as he skated towards his older siblings.

"What's up, little man?" Kristoff beamed, kneeling to look the child in the eye.

"I know we have to go soon, but can we build a snowman first? Pleeeeaaase?"

"Yeah, come on, Kris! Please?" Anna whined, standing behind Olaf.

Kristoff rolled his eyes before muttering an exasperated, "Alright, alright."

The three siblings worked together to build a small snowman in Olaf's likeness at the request of the seven year old boy. It was uneven but still bore a small resemblance to the child– the kids had even managed to give the snowy sculpture slightly bucked incisors similar to Olaf's.

"He looks just like me! I'm gonna give him a warm hug," Olaf cried as he rushed to embrace the snowman. Anna caught him before he could.

"Just a sec, kiddo," she murmured as she pulled a few twigs off the tree branches and stuck them on the top of the snowman's head for hair. "There. _Now _it looks just like you. You may hug it."

As Olaf charged the snowman, Kristoff laughed at the edition and its near identical resemblance to Olaf's own wily hair.

"That's almost mean, Annie," the blonde boy chuckled.

"Oh, come on. He loves it twice as much now," Anna said, sticking her tongue out.

"Let's build another, just one more! Olaf Jr. needs a friend," the dark-haired brother said, still hugging their sloppy creation.

"Alright, just one more. After that we have to go, Offie," Anna answered for Kristoff.

As Kristoff moved to build the base, Anna went to make the torso when something caught her eye. To her left, she saw a small flash of blonde so pale it nearly blended in with the snow that had resumed falling. She squinted to better see and realized that it was hair that crowned a figure dressed scantily considering the below freezing temperatures– wearing merely a thin dark blue sweater and black skinny jeans- and dawning skin so pale Anna could've sworn she was looking at a ghost.

_No, an angel_, the redhead thought as the figure came nearer, allowing her to trace out heartbreakingly beautiful features. The girl Anna was gazing at seemed unaware that she was approaching a group of people; this blonde girl was staring intently at the snow, completely lost in thought as she trudged forward with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Was it Anna's imagination or did the snow falling immediately around the girl seem to swirl wildly as if in a frantic caper?

_My mind must be playing tricks. Probably because she's so pretty_, Anna thought, smirking and rolling her eyes at herself. With a sudden burst of courage, the redhead decided to invite the new girl over.

"Hey, you!" Anna called out, waving to grab the girl's attention. The blonde froze about ten feet away, her head turning slowly to meet Anna's gaze. The girl's eyes widened with something Anna couldn't quiet place. Fear? Shock, maybe?

"Hey, uh, you look lonely," Anna said, dropping her left arm to her side and jerking her right thumb back over her shoulder to point at her brothers. "Do you... wanna help us build a snowman?"

The blonde girl shook her head frantically, eyes still wide, and took a few quick steps back in alarm. She ended up tripping over her own feet and falling back on her rear.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help–" Anna moved to help the girl back up but stopped when the stranger uttered a near desperate cry.

"D-Don't!" she shouted as she scrambled to her feet. She dusted off her pants and glanced at Anna once more before bolting in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Anna called out, starting to trail after the girl before someone caught hold of her arm.

"Anna, what's wrong with you? You have no clue who that was but you're willing to go chasing after her? That's dangerous, sis!" Kristoff berated her, his eyebrows pulled together angrily.

"Oh, come on, Kris! Stop treating me like a baby!" Anna glared back, wrenching her arm free of his grip. She vaguely processed that the snow had stopped falling.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd gather some goddamned common sense!"

"Oh, you'd know a lot about 'common sense,' Mr. Impregnates-A-Chick-To-Prove-He-Isn't-Gay-Even-Though-He-Is," Anna retaliated.

"Guys?" Olaf murmured. His siblings were too busy arguing to notice.

"We can't all be the one who's loved no matter what she does, Anna! Some of our dads are homophobic assholes rather than imprisoned crackheads!"

"You... you—!" Anna shouted, red faced as she weakly pounded her fists against Kristoff's chest. She pushed him away and grabbed Olaf's hand.

"Anna, it's okay," Olaf said, smiling and extending his arms towards her. "You just need a warm hug!"

Anna smiled sadly as she embraced her younger brother before Olaf jumped from her arms and headed to Kristoff.

"You need a warm hug too, Kristy," the boy said as he jumped into his brother's arms. As he climbed out of Kristoff's arms, the dark-haired boy grabbed his brother's hand, ran towards Anna to grab her hand, and continued walking toward their home.

"Now apologize," Olaf commanded, grinning.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean it," Kristoff sighed. The air felt awkwardly thick.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought up... what I brought up," the red head murmured with an apologetic smile.

Olaf giggled happily and forced his siblings to skip down the street. His happiness was infectious and soon the awkward air dissipated and the siblings were laughing and joking again, the earlier argument forgotten.

* * *

A/N: This is a bit of an experiment. I'd be willing to continue if it is received well, but I'm not expecting much considering it was hastily thrown together and relatively poorly written. Love me anyways.

But just let me know what you think. It doesn't have a solid plot yet or even a straight direction so I'm open to ideas and suggestions that you can leave as a review or PM me about. Anyone who leaves a suggestion that I choose to build upon will get a shoutout! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you... wanna build a snowman with us?"

Elsa barely had time to really process what the stunning redheaded girl before her was saying before she began desperately shaking her head. She stepped backwards, ready to turn and run, when she slid on a particularly slippery mound of snow and fell straight to the ground.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help–"

"D-Don't!" Elsa cut the stranger off with a cry that surprised even herself. She saw that she had attracted the attention of the two boys accompanying the girl and climbed quickly to her feet. She gazed back at the redhead in an attempt to memorize the face she'd likely never see again before turning to bolt back to the mansion.

"Wait!" Elsa heard the girl call behind her. The blonde didn't turn back.

When Elsa arrived back at the mansion, she slammed the front door shut behind her, leaning against it and panting heavily.

_Who was that girl? Why was she on the property? Doesn't she know who this land belongs to? Why... why did her voice make my heart _do _that_?

Elsa's mind was abuzz with anxious thoughts. She placed a hand against her chest, over her heart, and felt the quick, unsteady beats. It was similar to the way the organ had convulsed upon hearing the melodic voice of the redheaded girl. Elsa looked to the clock near the staircase and saw that she'd been gone for nearly two hours. She bitterly realized that she felt no better and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, sliding down to sit with her back against the door. She failed to notice the shoes, a pair of heels and a pair of boots, that were left neatly by the door.

"Elsa Elizabeth Arendelle, where _have _you been?" a voice demanded.

Elsa gave a small apprehensive groan, her eyes still squeezed shut. She recognized the voice and it was one she wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment.

"I was just out for a walk, mother," Elsa sighed as she rose to her feet. She gingerly removed her shoes and placed them near where she saw her parents were. The blonde girl looked to find her mother standing near the bottom of the stairs in the atrium, regarding her daughter as should would a hellion child. She was wearing a simple black dress, her brown hair tied up into an elegant bun.

Next to her was Elsa's father who was dawning black dress pants and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His thin mustache, accompanied by fairly new stubble about most of his lower face, matched his clean cut dark brown hair. His deep brown eyes never quite met Elsa's.

What with the tanned skin and dark hair that the blonde's parents had, the moment the girl had been born rumors of an affair had spread like wildfire. Her father, Agdar, was unable to even speak to Elsa's mother, Idunn, and refused to hold the girl as a baby. It wasn't until after the revelation of Elsa's abilities when she was nearly four and countless DNA tests that the rumors were laid to rest and the parents began the trek to come to terms with their daughters precarious condition.

"For two hours?"

"Yes, father, for two hours."

With an exasperated sigh, Idunn closed the gap between herself and her daughter and pulled the girl into a tight, awkward embrace that Elsa did not return.

"I suppose that, for the sake of your birthday, we can overlook—,"

"Why are you here?" Elsa cut her mother off, pulling back from the hug and regarding her the woman with a cold stare.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you here?" Elsa repeated. "Why have you come to visit me? You've never before."

"Oh, come now, Elsa. Don't dawdle in the past; we're here now," Idunn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I know you don't care about my birthday– you hate this day. Why have you come?" Elsa spat, taking a careful step backwards. Ice formed around her tightly clenched fists and her mother quickly retreated to her father's side.

"Calm down, Elsa! Please, conceal your curse," her father said, his voice commanding yet gentle.

"We're here to discuss a transfer!" Idunn blurted out.

"Transfer? What do you mean?" Elsa asked, the ice melting almost immediately as her curiosity spiked.

"We've been considering for a while now," Agdar began.

"Considering _what_?"

"That-that perhaps it would be in your best interest if you were sent away. Somewhere perpetually cold and secluded. Tibet, maybe," Idunn answered as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Of course my being outside the city isn't enough for you. Am I such a danger that you seek to remove me from even the country? It's not as if I see you more than three or four times a year," Elsa gritted out, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, dearest, it's all with you in mind. You could be free elsewhere, left to your own devices and away from others," Agdar murmured, moving forward to rest a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving," Elsa muttered as she shrugged off her father's hand.

With a heavy sigh, the blonde girl's parents made their way to the door. They carefully slipped on their shoes and coats before Agdar opened the door to allow his wife out.

"At least consider it, Elsa. And enjoy your gift," Agdar said, looking in his daughter's direction with a face that was stern but accompanied with eyes screaming apologies.

"What gift?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. Her father merely shot her a half-hearted grin before pulling the front door shut behind himself. Elsa heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see her butler, Kai, grinning at her with an excited glint in his eye.

"Follow me to the garage, dear," Kai said as he turned and began walking. Elsa followed, suspicious. She trailed behind Kai as he headed into the car room and watched as the room went from pitch black to fully lit with the flick of a switch. At first, she noticed nothing special; the Escalade, which Kai usually drove her to and from the college in, sat next to the more lightly used Lexus, which was next to the even more sparsely used Mercedes which sat next to the— Elsa gasped as she gazed at the deep blue beauty across the room.

"Is that a...?" her voiced trailed off.

"A brand new Lamborghini? Why, yes, it is," Kai answered.

* * *

"Anna, scoot over!" Hans demanded as he tried to wiggle his body into a more comfortable position in the backseat of the Foster's old Honda Civic. The family was heading home after a trip to the movie theater.

"God, quit moving, Hans!" Anna snapped, irritated. She was sitting in between Hans and Olaf and growing increasingly annoyed by her twin brother's constant need to rearrange himself. All she wanted to do was stare up at the stars in the sky and trace out the constellations but that was impossible from the middle seat and Hans' skittishness only served to irritate her more than usual. When Kristoff twisted in his seat to grin back at them smugly from the front, Anna huffed indignantly.

"Hans, Anna, behave yourselves," their mother, Camilla Foster, said sternly from the driver's seat.

"But mom! It's my turn to sit in the front," Hans whined, slumping into his seat. Anna could see her mother grinning in her reflection in the read-view mirror.

"Kristoff finished his chores long before you did," the woman said.

"But I'm sick, mommy," Hans muttered, his brown eyes flashing their mother's reflection a pleading, pathetic look. Anna always thought it was strange that, despite their being twins, she had obtained their father's ocean-blue eyes while Hans received their mother's warm brown irises.

"Stop that, Hansel, you look stupid," Kristoff snickered.

"Shut up!"

"I will when you start acting your age," Kristoff snorted at the seventeen year old.

"Mom!"

"Listen to your brother, Hans."

"He's only two years older than me," Hans pouted.

"He's twelve years older than me!" Olaf interjected and received a beaming smile from their mother and a glare from Hans.

"Very good, Offie!" Camilla congratulated the boy. Anna sniggered at her twin, who crossed his arms over his chest and slumped roughly into the back of the seat.

"This wouldn't be half as bad if you'd just buy a bigger car," the boy muttered. Anna piteously glanced at her mother's reflection in time to catch the pained look that momentarily flashed in her eyes. The woman sighed heavily.

"Hans, you know... you know we can't afford a new car," her mother breathed.

"Maybe _you_ and your current boyfriend can't but _my _dad—"

"_Shut up, _Hans!" Anna interrupted him with a cold glare. Stunned by the outburst from his normally timid sister, whose opinion he held dearly, the boy clamped his mouth shut, his cheeks beginning to flush as his lips pressed into a thin line.

_Serves him right to feel bashful_, Anna thought smugly as they pulled into the driveway. After Olaf slipped from the car, Anna quickly followed.

She took a moment to look at the home; it was small split-level, with only three bedrooms, two bathrooms and an office that had been converted into a bedroom for Olaf. The sky blue paint that at one point may have been vibrant was now dull and beginning to peel. The white wood that made the shutters and front door looked old and weathered and desperately in need of replacement. Dusty windows adorned all sides of the house, allowing obscured glimpses into the interior except where they were covered with old white curtains. The lawn was more crab grass than actual grass. Despite the many faults with the aging house, Anna couldn't love it anymore; it was truly a home. She had grown up there with her brothers her whole life, watched her mother cook in the kitchen, helped her father light the fireplace in the winter when the chill penetrated the poorly insulated home. She loved those winters, back when she, her brothers, her mother and father had sat together around the cozy fireplace, wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate while watching Christmas specials. Anna wished with a sigh that it could be like that again.

_If only Dad hadn't gotten addicted to that awful stuff again. We could all be together. But Richard is great, too, I guess. I'm starting to think that Kristoff was right about him not treating Olaf right, though. It seems like he only stays with us for Mom rather than for his own son._

The girl shook her of her thoughts and walked up the driveway, hopped up the squeaky wooden steps leading to the front door and pulled it open. She was greeted by the scent of stale cigarettes, a smell she had gotten used to and even come to like.

Anna shook off her coat, removed her shoes and set them on the hardwood near the front door before entering. As her feet touched the pleasantly warn carpet, she heard the creak of a recliner being shut and heard a voice call, "Camilla? That you?"

"Yeah, it's us, Richie," Anna's mother answered with a smile. She switched the lights on and Anna saw Richard rising from his chair with a grin. She could make out his wild black hair, the same hair Olaf had, and his soul patch of matching color. His deep blue eyes seemed to gleam in the light and Anna noticed he was clutching a half empty bottle of beer. Richard Miller was definitely the youngest of Camilla's partners; she was thirty-four while the man was only twenty-seven.

"Hey, hon," Richie said as he threw an arm over the her mother's shoulders and began guiding her to the living room. "I rented this movie and I've been waiting all day for you to come home and watch it with me."

"Daddy, _we _saw a movie today! It was the new Spider-Man movie and it was great!" Olaf said, grinning brilliantly at his father.

"That's great, Olaf," Richard said plainly, clearly not having paid attention to what his son had said.

Anna noticed Kristoff and even Hans glaring at the man and felt her own eyes narrow in spite of herself. Olaf, however, seemed to not have taken notice of his father's refusal to truly acknowledge him.

_If he even noticed it at all_, Anna thought sadly as she glanced at her younger brother.

"Let's grab some ice cream, Olaf," Anna said with a smile as she grabbed the boy's hands. Her care feet met the cold, white tile of the kitchen floor and she shivered. She needed to start wearing socks around the house.

Anna helped Olaf climb up on one of the stools lining the bar before turning to the freezer to procure the tub of ice cream. She grabbed the scooper, two bowls and two spoons and laid them out on the table.

"Alright, Offie, how much do you—" Anna stopped mid-sentence and rolled her eyes when she saw that Kristoff and Hans had taken seats at the bar on either side of Olaf, and were grinning at her cheekily.

"Please, big sis?" Hans drawled.

"Four minutes don't exactly count, Hansel," Anna muttered but turned to grab two more bowls anyway with a small grin. She lobbed several generously sized scoops of ice cream into each bowl before digging a spoon in each and handing them to her brothers. She took a spot on the bar next to Kristoff and they all began eating and talking and laughing. Anna always felt so happy with her brothers, no matter what they were doing. With the exception, of course, of incidents such as the previous episode in the car. Those were admittedly rare, however.

When the siblings had finished their treat, they dumped their bowls in the dishwasher and headed into the living room.

"Let's watch some T.V.," Hans suggested.

Anna nodded in agreement but saw Kristoff glance at his watch. His lips pulled down into a frown and he sighed.

"Sorry, guys, it's getting late and I have college shit tomorrow. Night, bros, sis," the blonde boy flashed his siblings a grin, ruffled Olaf's hair and pulled Anna into a hug before trotting up the stairs to his bedroom.

Anna heard a loud, happy bark and then a sudden girlish scream, followed by a loud _thump_.

"Fucking _damn it, _Sven!" she heard her brother shout and ran to the bottom of the stairs to see their fawn Great Dane, Sven, pinning Kristoff down with his paws and lapping at the blonde boy's face mercilessly. When her brother finally managed to shove Sven off, the dog barked happily before bounding down the steps and stretching himself out on the couch in between Hans and Olaf, his yawning mouth resting on Olaf's lap while his tail thumped against Hans' thigh. With a laugh, Anna took a seat on the recliner and began watching the cartoon being displayed by her family's small, relatively outdated television with her younger brothers.

Anna's mind drifted to two days ago when she had seen that mysterious platinum blonde-headed girl in the woven blue sweater. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of that angelic face and those wide, icy blue eyes.

_God, she was really pretty. I wish I could've caught her name. Maybe we could've gone out sometime–'_ Anna's thoughts suddenly screeched to a stop.

_Wait... I'm _not_ gay. Why would I want to go on a date with her? She's a _girl_. But then why do I find her so... aesthetically appealing? No, no, it's just not everyday you come across someone very pretty and very alone with beautiful blue eyes and perfect porcelain skin and hair that close to white— Wait, stop! I'm not gay. Right?_

"Right what?" Hans voice entered her thoughts and she looked to see him throwing her a funny look. Anna hadn't realized she muttered the last word aloud.

"Uh, nothing. I think... I think I'm gonna go to bed too," she sighed, massaging her temples as she rose from her seat and turned to ascend the stairs.

"Alright. I'll probably hit the hay too once this one's asleep," Hans chuckled and nodded to Olaf, who was beginning to doze off, using his older brother's shoulder as a pillow. "Night, sis."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: The last chapter was received pretty decently! This chapter is mainly to give you guys a deeper insight into the girls' lives and families. I know it's slow so far, but I still don't have a clear-cut direction yet. Drop a review even if it's to say you hate the story! Constructive criticism is invaluable to me. So are suggestions! Thanks for reading.


End file.
